


happy together

by justjeongie



Series: twice at hogwarts [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjeongie/pseuds/justjeongie
Summary: when nine witches find themselves in detention, they're forced to realize their connections to one another, face conflicts they've been avoiding, and grow closer than they ever expected to.OR a twice hogwarts au version of the breakfast club(this is a continuation of "no magic needed" but can be enjoyed without reading it! just gives a bit more context!)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: twice at hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	happy together

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone the words or actions of JK Rowling!! I will not let some TERF take away something that has brought me and so many others so much joy. This universe now belongs to the fans rather than someone who invalidates the lives of trans individuals. YOU ARE VALID. Trans lives matter!!

“I can’t believe I'm failing charms.” Tzuyu threw herself onto the table before her, gathering the attention of a couple of bystanders. “It’s not fair.”

“Tzu, What’s the big deal? It’s just charms, I thought you were gonna play quidditch.” Dahyun picked apart some pastry and tried to understand why her friend was so torn apart by a bad grade. 

“She’ll get kicked off the team. Sana is really strict about the rules.” Chaeyoung shrugged, taking a sip of the drink before her. “Not to mention we already were suspended twice this year from the team already.” 

“That wasn’t even us the second time.” Tzuyu pouted. “Someone jinxed us but no one believed us.”

“I don’t blame them,” Dahyun giggled to herself. To any outsider, it would be strange to see a Hufflepuff sitting at the Slytherin table, but here she was. They were her best friends since their first year and Dahyun couldn’t imagine sitting anywhere else than with them. When they were required to sit with their house, Dahyun grouped with some girls in her class, but never really felt close to them. She was definitely a Hufflepuff, but loved her friends more than anything, which thinking about it, is definitely what makes her even more of a Hufflepuff.

“Well it’s true, and if I don’t get my grade up in a month, I’m off the team for the rest of the year and then I’ll never be a professional player and then-”

“Tzuyu, it’s fine. I’m sure someone can tutor you.” Dahyun patted her friends back. “I’m not great with charms but I’m sure an upperclassman in my advanced potions class could help!”

“Or,” Chaeyoung started, “We steal the next test answers from Flitwick’s desk and you pass with flying colors.” 

“But what about the actual spells? I always forget them.”

“Easy. A Polyjuice Potion and a nerd.” Chaeyoung always seemed to be so nonchalant about everything. Dahyun admired that kind of attitude.

“Chaeng, you’re a genius!” Tzuyu perked up, “But, how are we gonna get the test answers? And besides who would even brew a Polyjuice Potion for us, it’s really hard to make.” She frowned thinking of just how complex Chaeyoung’s plan actually was.

“I don’t know. Give me a day and I’ll find just the right people to help you. You will not be kicked off the team just for some silly professor.” Chaeyoung stuck out her pinky, “I promise.”

Tzuyu hesitantly stuck her own pinky out and linked it with Chaeyoung’s, a big grin on her face.

“I hate to be a downer, but wouldn’t it just be easier to study?” Dahyun asked hesitantly. “This Ravenclaw Mina is really good with charms. I’m sure she’d agree, she’s only a sixth year, but oh! I also know this 7th year from my house, she’d definitely agree to help-”

“Dahyun, I know you’re trying to help, but I don’t have time to study.” Tzuyu turned back towards the Hufflepuff. “If I did I would already be passing. Between quidditch and Elkie and all my other classes it’s just hard enough as it is.” She shook her head as her eyes shifted towards her girlfriend who was seated at her own table.

“Now who would make us a potion that difficult?” Chaeyoung pondered. They sat there for a moment, thinking of all the possible students who would even think about attempting one. Almost simultaneously, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung both turned their attention to Dahyun, who had stuffed her face with the remains of the pastry she was eating. 

Her eyes widened and shut swallowed her food as quick as possible before responding, “Oh no, no no no no no. I will not be making a Polyjuice Potion for you to cheat! I don’t even think I’m skilled enough to make it anyways!”

“Come on, You’re the only person we can trust.” Chaeyoung pleaded. “I couldn’t be on the team alone, this means so much to Tzuyu.”

“Really. Hogwarts would be miserable without playing. I really need this.”

Dahyun sighed. Somehow she was always roped into these things.

“Fine. But,” She lifted a finger to prevent them from interrupting, “Only if you help me with one thing.” The two looked expectantly. “There’s this girl.”

“Oh, that’s no problem at all, we can set you up.” Tzuyu grabbed onto Dahyun’s arm.

“Yeah, that’s easy. Who is she?” Chaeyoung leaned onto the table.

“Momo.” Dahyun’s eyes drifted towards a Hufflepuff girl who was chatting with the Gryffindor quidditch captain. She placed her head in the palm of her hand.

“Okay, okay yeah. I can work with that.” Chaeyoung nodded. 

“We talk every day in Potions and she’s so pretty. I just don’t know how to do something about it.”

“Well, we can help.” Tzuyu smiled.

“Definitely. You get the potion, we’ll get the girl.” Chaeyoung confirmed and grinned. “Ladies, I think we have some work to do. I have to find someone to help us get those test answers. Tzu, I’ll see you at practice. Later Dahyun!”

“I cannot believe I am letting you two pull me into another stunt like this.” Dahyun sighed.

“You know you love it.” Tzuyu chuckled playfully.

-

“See? It’s not so hard is it?”

“No, I guess it isn’t.” Jeongyeon stirred the cauldron as Mina stood and watched from behind her. “Maybe I’ve just been too distracted in class.”

“Oh, I know.” Mina giggled as she hugged Jeongyeon from behind. “But that’s how we happened, right?”

“Right.” Jeongyeon smiled and turned her head to kiss her girlfriend. 

The two were interrupted when a girl ran into the classroom, looking like she had run the whole way. Mina recognized her from their potions class. She was the youngest student there, only a fifth-year who was really advanced in potion-making.

“Hey, Dahyun, right?” Jeongyeon pulled away from Mina to greet the girl who had just run in. Her eyes were wide, and she was out of breath as if something was chasing her. “Is everything okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Yeah,” Dahyun nodded, trying to catch her breath. “I, um,” She looked around nervously as if she was looking for something or someone. Her eyes met Mina’s and she lit up, “You’re Mina right?”

“Yes. Is something wrong?” Mina took a step forward.

“I’m hiding. From a Slytherin prefect. As much as I love my friends, I can not stand some people in that house.” Dahyun leaned against the classroom door.

“I agree.” Jeongyeon laughed and Mina punched her lightly, scolding her for being mean.

“But it is perfect that you’re here, I need help making this potion and you’re like one of the best students at this school!” Dahyun perked up, walking towards a wall full of ingredients. She gathered a few things and set them on an empty table. The two girls looked to each other, Mina with a confused expression plastered on her face as Jeongyeon shrugged and grabbed her hand to lead her over to the table Dahyun was stationed at.

“And what potion would that be?” Jeongyeon crossed her arms and leaned in closer to the younger girl. 

She hesitated for a moment. “A Polyjuice Potion.” Mina stared in disbelief. A fifth-year was trying to make a potion so advanced? Many adult wizards struggle making it, let alone a student so young.

“What do you need a Polyjuice Potion for? I’ve pulled enough pranks in my day to know that when that potion is poorly made, you turn back in like 10 minutes. It’s a disaster waiting to happen.” Jeongyeon laughed and sat in the other seat at the table.

“It’s complicated,” Dahyun said, she began to explain her situation, before noticing the prefect badge on Mina’s robe and decided against it. “It’s for a friend. It seems simple enough? Just time-consuming.”

“No, it’s pretty hard. If you don’t make it completely right, it won’t work very well and whatever plan you’re plotting will be ruined.” Jeongyeon pointed out, picking up a jar of some fluxweed with the words ‘full moon’ written on it. “I know from experience.”

“Well, I have to try,” Dahyun stated confidently. “There’s no point in giving up, right?”

“How are you a Hufflepuff, kid?” Jeongyeon laughed. Mina had been quiet for some time like she usually is. She was staring at the ingredients that Dahyun had laid out as she flipped pages in her Potions textbook. “What’s on your mind Minari?”

“I’m trying to think of why you could possibly need a potion so advanced.” Mina cocked her head and eyed the young girl.

“Probably just a prank” 

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Mina frowned. “I don’t want to help you get in trouble. We aren’t even in the same house, it wouldn’t be right for me to help you cause trouble.”

“That’s never stopped you before with me.”

“Well, that’s different.” Mina blushed and looked away. Dahyun glanced between the two of them. Wasn’t Jeongyeon the captain for her house? She guessed it made sense that they were together, but it seemed like a strange pairing. She wondered why she never saw them together in Potions Class. “I’m afraid I can’t help unless you tell me exactly what this potion is for.”

“I just want to practice?” Dahyun offered, making the other two stare at her. They knew better. She had to think fast for some reason she needed a potion this difficult. She sighed and slumped in her seat. “There’s this girl-”

“Momo?” Jeongyeon perked up, “I see you two in class together, you two would be so cute.”

“Yeah,” She responded, not knowing quite how to react to a seventh year being invested in her relationships, “I really like her but I’m afraid what will happen if I say anything, so I want to turn into my friend and see how she feels myself.”

“That seems really elaborate for something so simple. Why doesn’t your friend just do it herself?” Mina questioned.

“I could talk to her. We’re pretty close actually.” Jeongyeon offered, making Dahyun shake her head wildly.

“No, that’s okay, I want to hear it myself.” She protested. “It means a lot to me. She means a lot to me.” There was some truth in her words. While she wasn’t going to use the potion for Momo, she did really like her.

“Aw, come on Mina. That’s so cute, can’t you help her?” Mina thought for a moment as if she was remembering something. Dahyun waited anxiously for some kind of response, thankful that Jeongyeon was such a sap.

“Fine. Jeongyeon, you can help too.” She sighed, defeated. “I think it’s sweet that you would go through that trouble just for a girl. I can understand that plight.” Mina met eyes with her lover and felt herself melt when Jeongyeon sent her a sweet smile. “It’s gonna be tough! I hope you won’t give up on us.”

“Never! I promise. I’m in this till the end.”

“Great!” Jeongyeon placed a hand on Dahyun’s shoulder. “You’re in good hands kid.”

Dahyun was going to say something but was interrupted by the creaking of the door into the classroom. She turned to see who it was and ducked quickly to attempt to hide.

“I found you.” Sana boasted, completely out of breath. “Kim Dahyun, you are so busted!”

“Sana? What’s up?” Jeongyeon stood between the girl cowering in her seat and the Slytherin. 

“Her and her little friends just flew past me in the corridor and I had to get them. Agh, I’m so close to just kicking them off the team. If they weren't so good, they would’ve been gone eons ago.” Sana ranted as she paced back and forth. “They got away, but I found this one!”

“Sana, chill out. They were just fooling around.” Jeongyeon teased her, one of her favorite things to do. “Me, you and Momo used to always mess with the captains back in the day. Now it’s our turn to be tormented.”

“Well, now I’m going to do something about it.”

“And why don’t you take care of your own housemates first instead of worrying about someone else's?” Mina stepped forward. “It sounds a little irresponsible to be biased towards your own house, huh?”

“Oh shove it, nerd.” 

“Hey.” Jeongyeon blocked Mina from Sana’s view, her stance changing significantly. “Don’t start this, Sana. Imagine what Momo would say.”

“Momo isn’t here right now.” 

Dahyun sat in her seat, afraid to even move or draw attention to herself. It was clear that this situation was quickly becoming bigger than her. Why were they talking about Momo? What was even going on? She knew the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry was always intense but she never witnessed it first hand like this. Sana looked like she was about to jump Jeongyeon’s throat. It was almost scary.

“Come on, forget about this. It was just a silly prank. Go reprimand your own housemates.” Jeongyeon inched towards Sana. Mina just watched, afraid to intervene. “Go sulk around in the dungeons as you Slytherin do. Leave us alone.” 

“Jeongyeon, don’t,” Mina warned, but Jeongyeon didn’t acknowledge it. Dahyun wondered if she even heard Mina’s soft voice. 

“Oh please. Don’t think for a second that we forgot how you cried like a baby when Im Nayeon found out you fed her a love potion. Or when you lost last year's tournament. I always knew you guys were sore losers, but you seem to be the worst one.” Sana spat, but Jeongyeon didn’t stand down. “Speaking of Im, I won’t even tell you what went down in the broom closet last night. I didn’t need to give her a potion to make her want me” She smirked, hoping to upset the Gryffindor even more.

“I don’t care about her.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “And you don’t either, you called her a spoiled brat behind her back. You think you’re better than everyone else but you would do anything for your precious little Hufflepuff who isn’t even slightly interested in you.” With every word, Jeongyeon inched towards Sana, making her cower with every step. “Your team doesn’t respect you, you can barely stay on your broom, I don’t know how you managed to be the captain, you talk such big talk for someone who’s too afraid to even duel me, you’re so pathetic, Sana.”

“I-”

“You what? You think you can beat me, but you never have. And you never will. You think you’re above me, just because you’re a prefect. Just because you’re at the top of your classes, but grades can’t make up for you being a total bitch.”

“Jeongyeon, please.” Mina pleaded, loud enough so Jeongyeon could hear, but this time she purely ignored it. 

“Just face it. You’re nothing. No matter how hard you try. All you’ll ever be is some filthy mudblood!”

Someone in the room gasped. Probably Dahyun. Sana’s head was down, and tears brimmed her eyes, though she refused to let these imbeciles see her so weak. Then, as if something snapped in her, she whipped her wand out and waved it wildly, attempting any spell, something to knock Jeongyeon off her high horse. Something to show her that she is NOT pathetic.

“Expelliarmus!” 

Sana was thrown against the door behind her, her wand flying across the room. Who the hell cast a disarming charm well enough to knock Sana back like that?

“Mina,” Jeongyeon faced the girl who was stuck in the same position, her wand still facing Sana on the ground. She met eyes with her girlfriend and felt tears sting her cheeks. She was shaking as she lowered her wand and swallowed hard as if there was a lump in her throat. “Mina I-”

“No.” She managed. “Don’t.” Was all she could say before storming out the door, almost stepping over Sana to run off. Jeongyeon could only watch her go before she turned her attention to Sana who was frozen in shock. 

“Get out of here, Sana.” Jeongyeon spoke in a low voice that was almost unrecognizable to Dahyun. Sana’s eyes widened as she scurried to grab her wand and run out the door. “I’m sorry.” She whispered to Dahyun who had not moved from her seat. Dahyun shifted uncomfortably as she turned back to the textbook before her. She wasn’t sure what to say as the silence enveloped the classroom before hearing the sound of someone softly weeping.

-

“Are you sure this will work?” Tzuyu asked nervously, crouched behind a pillar in the large corridor. 

“I’m positive. It’s easy, you distract him, I’ll sneak in and steal the answers. What could go wrong?” Chaeyoung shrugged.

“Um, a lot. What if we get caught?” Tzuyu bit the inside of her lip like she always does before a match. 

“I’ll handle it okay? All you have to do is pretend you fell and make a scene about it long enough for me to get the papers. It seems a little muggle, but that’s why it’ll work, right?” Chaeyoung assured her friend. “It will work. Just trust me Tzu.” 

“But I don’t even think he would have the answers just out like that. I mean, back home teachers did that but like you said, isn’t it a little too muggle?” Tzuyu asked nervously. “What if there aren’t any answers?”

“Then I’ll bounce and we’ll figure something out.” Chaeyoung turned to where Tzuyu was crouched beside her and smiled. “Hey,” Tzuyu’s eyes shifted to her. “I want you to trust me. I promise nothing will go wrong. If it does, I’ll cover for you. Everything will be okay.” Chaeyoung stuck out her pinky, offering it for Tzuyu. She responded with a smile that could melt the heart of anyone and linked their pinkies again.

“I trust you.”

“Good. Now go get ‘em.” Chaeyoung gestured towards the Charms classroom with an assuring smile on her face. She watched her friend as she nervously walked in front of the classroom before she swirled her wand, whispering a jinx to make her fall. Tzuyu went down with a shrill scream, successfully gaining the attention of the professor in the classroom and causing him to come out to check on her.

“Oh dear, are you hurt?”

“I-I don’t know. I might’ve sprained something.” Tzuyu winced in pain and gripped her ankle, feigning an injury. Brilliant as always. 

“Let’s get you to the hospital wing.” The professor helped her up as she limped on her ‘good leg’ and turned her head to where Chaeyoung was waiting to give her the go. 

The Slytherin took her signal and snuck quietly into the classroom, making sure no one was around to see. Once she was in, she placed a locking charm on the door to make sure no innocent student would catch her in the act. She had some time, but needed to be quick. 

Making her way towards the desk, she began searching through the various papers on it. It was filled with various scrolls from student’s homework or class notes but nothing stuck out to her until she saw the corner of a paper titled, ‘FINAL EXAM’ and some red markings on it. Thinking fast, she grabbed it and stuffed it in her robe, tucked under the waistband of her skirt. And dashing to the door to unlock it with her wand. As the door opened, she came face to face with the professor and let out a gasp as she met eyes with the old man.

“Miss Son.” He said, almost like he was greeting her. Merlin, she hoped that fear wasn’t plastered on her face like a mural.

“Professor! I was just looking for you. I had a problem with this spell that-”

“I’m very sorry,” He pushed past Chaeyoung into his own classroom. Chaeyoung held her breath. “But you’ll have to wait until a later date. I’m very busy at the moment.” She sighed in relief before turning to face him with a sweet smile.

“Of course. I’ll save it for class. Sorry for bothering you!” She bowed slightly before rushing out the door just in case he caught on to anything. The next stop was the hospital wing to save the poor girl from whatever they would torment her with and tell her the good news. 

She poked her head in the large room full of mostly empty beds. A wheezing Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff sleeping soundly were the only people in sight except for a tall girl with nice hair and a pretty face. Shamelessly allowing a big grin to cross her face, she skipped into the room to her friend in the corner of the room. The nurse was nowhere to be found, to Chaeyoung’s excitement.

“Guess what!?” 

Tzuyu turned at the sudden voice as her face lit up when she saw Chaeyoung waving a scroll around as she skipped giddily through the wing. She let herself giggle at how silly her friend looked and turned her body to face her. She wasn’t used to seeing Chaeyoung so bubbly, it almost frightened her, but she couldn’t wipe the goofy grin off her own face.

“You did it!” She took the scroll to find it was indeed the answers for her final exam. “You’re crazy Chaeng, I can’t believe it actually worked.” 

“I told you to trust me. What did they say about your ‘injury’” Chaeyoung asked, seating herself on the bed next to Tzuyu, ignoring the other students in the room.

“I don’t know. The nurse went somewhere to do something, I wasn’t really listening.”

“Then what are we still doing here?” Chaeyoung asked, cocking her head to look at Tzuyu sideways. She tucked the scroll back in where it was before, and stood with her hand out for Tzuu to grab. “Let’s get out of here.”

Tzuyu’s eyes trailed from Chaeyoung’s eyes all the way to her hand that was stretched out for her and smiled, grabbing a hold of it. She was pulled away as Chaeyoung started off down the corridors. Tzuyu gladly followed her and decided she would follow wherever Chaeyoung wanted to lead her. She trusted her. She should never doubt her, no matter how crazy her schemes are.

It’s strange though, she’s never felt this way when with Elkie. 

“So,” Chaeyoung halted as they arrived outside their common room and grabbed Tzuyu’s other hand. “All we need is the Polyjuice Potion, and you’re home free. I told you we could do this.”

“I should’ve trusted you from the start.” Tzuyu chuckled, swaying their hands absentmindedly, making Chaeyoung grin like a little kid. Tzuyu always seemed to bring this side out of her, no matter how much she denied it. “I don’t know why I ever doubt you.”

“What can I say? I need my teammate.” Chaeyoung let go and leaned against the cold brick of the dungeon wall. “We would be nothing without you. Besides, there’s no way I’d let you miss out on your dream.”

She wished she could tell Tzuyu the real reason she was fighting so hard for her.

-

“And have you spoken to her about it? Have you apologized?”

“No.” Jeongyeon stammered, lying back on her bed. “What would I even say?”

“I’m sorry?” Jihyo was seated on top of Jeongyeon’s trunk at the foot of her bed, Jeongyeon’s cat parked in her lap. Jihyo wondered if she should’ve chosen a more affectionate pet like this during her first year rather than an owl.

“Yeah, ‘I’m sorry I called my worst enemy who used to be my best friend a filthy mudblood even though I know you’re a mudblood and it’s a touchy subject for you, can we still keep dating?’ has a really nice ring to it.” Jeongyeon snorted. She hadn’t spoken to Mina since the incident. How could she? 

“Well yeah, dumbass, when you put it like that. Why don’t you genuinely say you’re sorry.” Jihyo felt her eyes roll as Bomb crawled out of her lap and up to Jeongyeon who pulled him into an embrace. 

“It’s not that easy.” She pouted with her face planted into Bomb’s fur. “Everything was so perfect. She hates me now.”

“Well maybe you’ll think about your words next time and-”

“How they affect people, I know.”

“Well, Jeongyeon, you could’ve avoided this whole situation. Mudblood isn’t exactly a kind word anyways.” 

Jihyo always watched out for Jeongyeon. Sure, she was a troublemaker and a year older than her, but she still loved her. It hurt her to see Jeongyeon so upset, and watching her progress in Potions class diminish. When she wasn’t out on the training grounds or in class, she was locked up in her dorm. Jihyo had to sneak her dinner in there a couple of times already. It was sad, really.

“I was just so mad. Sana was trying to punish this girl when her own housemates were causing the problem too.” Jeongyeon sat up lazily, picking her cat up and placing him in her lap. “Then she started talking shit about me and what was I supposed to do? Take it? I’m sorry I pride myself so much to let someone as pitiful as her tear me down.”

“And there’s your problem right there.” Jihyo interrupted. “You pride yourself too much to care about hurting others. So what you two were throwing around insults, but you know Sana too well to say something like that. Remember when we were all friends? She didn’t tell us until our third year here. You dug too deep and not only did you hurt her, you hurt your girlfriend too.”

“Ex-girlfriend.”

“You haven’t even spoken to her.” She stood and walked around Jeongyeon’s bed. “Jeongyeon, come on, I thought you loved this girl.”

“I do.”

“So you have to talk to her. You don’t even believe that stuff about mudbloods being inferior. You have to apologize. I’ll even go with you if you want.”

“I feel like that'd be weird,” Jeongyeon looked up at her friend. “If I do it I need to do it myself.”

“So you’ll do it?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Jeongyeon.” Jihyo sighed and plopped next to her. “You love her. Everyone can tell how much she means to you. You look pathetic lying around all the time now. You're not you without her.”

Jeongyeon didn’t say anything. 

“When you’re with her you have this light in your eyes that I’ve never seen before. You light up every time you see her. Your eyes follow her like you’re afraid to lose her. And now you’re ready to throw that away? When you were obsessing over Nayeon and didn’t even realize that THE one was right in front of you. You were chasing after the wrong girl, but you still wound up with the right one. You’re just going to throw everything away because you’re afraid? You? The Gryffindor quidditch captain? You’re better than that. You have to get her back.”

It was still quiet. Jihyo huffed and turned to her friend before being taken aback by the sight. 

“I love her so much.” 

She was crying. It was so hard to see Jeongyeon cry. She was one of the strongest people Jihyo knew. 

“Jeongyeon-”

“I’m so afraid. I’ve never felt this way before. About anyone. What if she hates me? What if she doesn’t _want_ to see me? I’ve never loved anyone like I love her and I can’t lose it, Jihyo.”

Jihyo pulls her into an embrace as Jeongyeon falls apart completely. She lets everything out. Everything she’s been holding in this entire week. She’s sobbing into Jihyo’s shoulder as she feels her body go limp and her mind goes empty. She faced her feelings and felt so small at this moment. 

She was so scared. 

-

“I still can’t believe she would say that. It’s so unlike her. She’s never cared about blood purity before.” Momo leaned against a wall along the outside of the castle. She watched as Sana messed around with some new technique she was trying on her broom. “She used to stand up for us when we were younger. She always resented purebloods who hated muggles.”

“Well you and I both know she isn't the same witch we knew then. She didn’t care about the stupid house rivalry or blood purity or anything.” Sana hopped off and grabbed her broom, joining Momo in her spot against the wall. “She’s different now. I can’t believe you still talk to her.”

“We have a bunch of classes together. She’s not a bad person.”

“You still think that after what she said?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she didn’t mean it.” 

Momo was always so innocent. She always saw the best in people. Sana pitied her for it sometimes. She wished she could explain to her that the real world was harsher than what she thought, but never wanted to hurt fragile Momo. Sweet Momo.

“Do you ever miss her? I mean as a friend?” Momo turned her head while it rested on the wall. Sana refused to meet her gaze, looking out instead onto the lawn.

“No.”

“Don’t lie.” Momo looked out onto the field, watching some first years fiddle with their brooms.

“Maybe I miss her, but everything between us is over now.” Sana shut her eyes. “It doesn’t matter how I feel. She hates me and after everything she’s said to me, I think I finally hate her too.” 

“You think she hates you?”

“You weren’t there, Momo. You didn’t hear the things she said to me. The conviction behind it.”

“I know, but she’s so stubborn you know. Maybe you said something that hurt her?” 

“Momo, you’re so sweet, you know that?” Sana finally turned to the girl with a slight smile. 

“Hey, guys.” A voice interrupted their conversation and the pair looked up to see Im Nayeon walking towards them before with her broom tucked under her arm and taking a seat in between them. 

“Hi, Nayeon.” Momo greeted her with a big grin on her face. Sana didn’t say anything, focusing on some tufts of grass in her hands. Momo noticed the silence and decided to break it to avoid the awkwardness. “Why are you practicing? I didn’t peg you for a girl who enjoyed flying?”

“And you’re right. I’m doing terribly in my class. I’d like to graduate this year.” Nayeon laughed.

Things were complicated with Nayeon. She had a few classes with Momo, and they’ve always been acquainted. Everyone knew about the incident with Jeongyeon. Sana and Nayeon had an interesting history. Their relationship was nothing but steamy exchanges in broom closets or long nights after sneaking in each other's dorms. Funny enough, they only started fooling around after Nayeon’s encounter with Jeongyeon. 

“Right, Sana?”

“Hm?” Sana looked up to see Momo and Nayeon looking at her expectantly. She must’ve zoned out completely. 

“We just thought you’d be a great teacher for flying. I mean you’re the seeker and the captain right?” Nayeon asked, eyes wide and innocent.

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m really busy with everything going on.” Sana shook her head, knowing she couldn’t really balance everything in her life as well as tutoring someone who was incompetent on a broom. “I don’t really have time to set aside, you know?”

“Please?” Nayeon sits up and gets closer to Sana, making her shift awkwardly. “I don’t mind sneaking out after curfew. I really need help and you’re the only person I can trust. I can tutor you in some classes in return.”

Sana thought for a moment. She was doing pretty terribly in Herbology. She didn’t sleep much at night anyway and knew how to sneak around at night. What was the harm?

“Sure.”

“Oh, you’re so amazing! I’ll see you tonight right here after hours, okay?” Nayeon hugged Sana, taking her by surprise and making Momo giggle.

“Is it okay if I join? I wouldn’t mind getting some more practice in.” Momo asked sheepishly, wondering if she’d be intruding on something intimate. 

“I don’t mind. Sana?”

“Whatever, I don’t mind. Just don’t get caught.”

-

Tzuyu felt like she was going to pass out any second. Listening to this professor was the most boring part of her entire day, no wonder she was failing. It was tough work feigning interest in something like Charms, and most days Tzuyu didn’t even try. Her cheek was in her palm as she tried to keep her eyes open, before a student next to her tapped her shoulder, jolting her awake.

“Tzuyu, I’d like to see you and Chaeyoung after class.”

And then suddenly, Tzuyu is wide awake, unable to even think about taking a nap now. They had to be caught. There was no other reason they both would be asked to be seen after class in any other circumstance. She turned her head to where Chaeyoung was seated across the room who was tapping her fingers. She didn’t seem nervous, but Tzuyu couldn’t think of a time when she ever did.

Halfway through class, Tzuyu realized she would not be learning anything today. Chaeyoung realized the same thing, noticing Tzuyu watching her for a majority of class. It was as if she was trying to send some sort of telepathic message to her by staring at her. It felt like years before the professor dismissed them as both girls stayed seated, watching the students exit.

“Ladies,” The professor sighed as he leaned against the desk. “I think you know why you’re here.”

Neither said anything as they kept their head down, avoiding his eyes.

“I believe you have something of mine?” He crossed his arms and looked between them. “Listen, girls, I already knew something was up, and then the answers to the exam went missing. I’m afraid I have to take 20 points from Slytherin and detention tonight.”

Tzuyu’s eyes widened as if she was going to object, but she merely sat there quietly with her lips slightly parted. 

“I recommend that you work harder to study from now on rather than cheating your way through my class. It would be a shame if one of the best players from your house couldn’t be on the team because of a poor grade.” 

“Sir, please, being on the team is so important for Tzuyu, if you’re going to suspend us, please just suspend me.” Chaeyoung stood in a fit of passion. Tzuyu turned her head, startled at her sudden outburst.

“Relax, Chaeyoung. I’m not suspending either of you from the team. What you did was wrong, and you will be punished for it, but I know how important this is to you both. You’ll have to meet in the courtyard for detention after dinner.”

Chaeyoung’s mouth was open, but no words escaped it. She slinked back into her seat and put her head down.

“Thank you, sir,” Tzuyu spoke softly and Chaeyoung felt dizzy.

“The answers to the exam have since changed. I recommend you find a tutor or practice a bit more before the final. I am looking forward to your passing. You are free to go.”

Chaeyoung slumped against the wall the second she was out of the classroom.

“Shit, Tzu, I’m so sorry.”

“You were just trying to help me. I guess I'll actually have to study for once.” She shrugged and giggled, making Chaeyoung smile.

“Detention, huh? In the courtyard. I wonder what hell they’ll put us through.” Chaeyoung laughed and pushed herself from the wall and walked beside Tzuyu.

“Who knows. But at least we’ll be together right?” Tzuyu turned and cocked her head with the sweetest smile. Chaeyoung didn’t even have to think before she was smiling back and joining hands with Tzuyu.

“Right.”

-

“So we’ll find her after dinner.”

“She’ll be in the library. She always goes there to study before her night watch shift.” Jeongyeon said as she played with her soup.

“Okay. I’ll watch from afar in case anything happens, okay? You have to do this sometime or another.” Jihyo said as she dug into her own food before her.

Jeongyeon sighed and nodded. “I’m just worried.”

“I actually have another proposition for you,” Jihyo stated, not looking up. Jeongyeon stared expectantly, wondering what Jihyo would possibly want. “I think you should apologize to Sana too.”

“No.”

“Jeongyeon, you-”

“No, I won’t. There’s no point.”

“What are you even talking about?” Jihyo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms atop the table. “You both said hurtful things, why is it so hard for you to swallow your pride and be the bigger person? Weren’t you guys best friends? What even happened?”

She took a moment to think about what exactly she wanted to say. Her past friendships were always touchy, and she avoided it mostly. She huffed and planted her face in her hands.

“During her first year, she asked me to teach her how to fly better because she admired me. After that, we started to fly together everyday and she was good. We always talked about how we would both be captains one day.” Jeongyeon laughed lightly, remembering those times. Jihyo watched with a small smile on her face. “She was a natural. She always gushed about how good I was and how she learned from the best and it made me feel so happy to hear that. We grew up together. When I wasn’t with you or the other kids in our house, I was with her and Momo. Her third year, she tried out for the team and didn’t make it, but I was already on my own team. She was crushed, she didn’t touch her broom for a month.”

“Sounds familiar.”

“I didn’t know what to do or say. I offered to help her train even more, but she refused my help, saying that she would do it herself. In that year she did it. She made the team in her fourth year and it was so fun, we were in it together. Last year I became the captain and she still struggled on the team, they barely let her play. Then one day she caught me and Momo together in the stands and something snapped in her. She trained even harder and became the captain and has been attacking me ever since. After that, I grew closer to Mina. She’s the only person other than you I considered a true friend.”

“You two are at each other's throats because she liked Momo?” Jihyo tilted her head in confusion. She never would’ve assumed Sana had feelings for Momo.

“I guess. We never really talked about it. After that day it was like we were enemies from the start or something. When she became captain, she felt she had power. She even became a prefect and she punishes me any chance she gets. It’s honestly impressive that she balances both. I wish she knew I don’t love Momo or anything. I never did, it was just one kiss.” Jeongyeon had barely touched her food and didn’t plan on it either. She wasn’t hungry after talking about this.

“Maybe you should get closure?”

Jeongyeon didn’t respond. Maybe she wanted closure, to know what really happened that changed Sana. If it really was Momo, she was closer with her now than Jeongyeon ever was. Jeongyeon always assumed she was jealous of her. That she became captain and prefect just to show her up.

“I won’t push you. Your heart will know what's right. Should we go?”

-

Mina ignored her. She didn’t even acknowledge her presence. Jeongyeon was all forward about it too, taking the empty seat next to her in the library and ‘accidentally’ dropping her textbook to get her attention, but she didn’t even react. It was as if she was invisible. Jeongyeon looked towards Jihyo who was pretending to peruse the fiction section with lost eyes. 

Jihyo only mouthed _“talk to her”_ and turned away.

“Mina I-”

“Shh.”

Jeongyeon was taken aback. She knew this wouldn’t work. That Mina was done with her for good. She wouldn’t even listen to her.

“Mina, I need to talk to you.” Nothing. A kid glanced up from his book to see what was happening. “I’m serious, we need to talk.” She raised her voice. More eyes were on her as Mina continued to pretend to be oblivious. “Mina.” She spoke louder than she meant to.

“Jeongyeon we’re in a library,” Mina said at the same volume. Every face in the library was focused on what was happening at the table. Mina’s face flushed and she slunk into her seat before whispering to Jeongyeon, “Now is not the time.”

“Ladies, I advise you to keep your voices down. This is a library.” The librarian scolded them.

“Then when? We’ve been avoiding each other since that day. I miss you.”

Mina said nothing. 

“You can’t ignore this forever.”

“I think I can.”

“Well, you have to say something.”

“I don’t _have_ to do anything!”

“You two, if you don’t keep it down there will be consequences.” Mina looked to the librarian and back down at her book. 

“Mina, please. You don’t know how much you mean to me, at least let us talk about it.” 

Jeongyeon was begging at this point. She was willing to do anything right now to get Mina back.

“Look, I’m really trying here. I don’t know when else to see you unless I camp outside your common room or wait after hours where you’ll take house points or something.” She started with a whisper, but her voice grew louder naturally. “I’m trying to swallow my pride as everyone wants me to and you aren't even listening to me. I just don’t see why you can’t give me a single chance at-”

“Because you’ll never know what we have been through. You will never know the weight of that word on us and the inflection of it coming from your mouth. Like you hated her for it. How could you ever love me if you hate me?”

Mina was standing and almost shouting. She didn’t realize she was doing so until there were murmurs flooding her ears and several eyes on her, burning a hole through her skin. She was frozen in shock and couldn’t decide what to do next.

“That’s it you two. 10 points from both your houses. Maybe I should-”

“Ma’am, they didn’t mean to!” Jihyo popped out from the bookcase, immediately defending them for some reason. “They’ll get out of here right now.”

“Miss Park, this does not concern you. They were causing a ruckus in my library and continued to do so after I specifically told them not to.”

“Please, ma'am. I’ll escort them out right now. No further punishment will be necessary. I will be sure they learned their lesson.”

“Is that what you think?” Jihyo nodded excessively. “Well, then you can join them in detention. I believe the caretaker is holding detention right now. 10 points from your houses. Out now, before I make it worse.”

-

“You have to keep it down, guys.” Sana shushed the two girls giggling as they fumbled atop their brooms. “Nobody comes out here after hours, but if anyone hears us, we’re screwed.”

“Well, a prefect can’t punish you, Sana.” Momo continued to laugh as she struggled to keep her balance. “They’ll just tell us off.”

Sana sighed and rubbed her temples watching her friends attempt to balance. How they made it this far while being so incompetent with a broom was wild to her as she spent her early years on a broom 24/7. If a prefect found them, they might get away with some points taken. A professor or the Head Boy or Girl? They’d be screwed, cleaning whatever the caretaker needed to be done, or some other form of torture without magic. 

“Well just focus. You have to balance. Clear your mind and straighten your spine.” 

Jeongyeon taught her that during her first year. She hated that she still remembered it, but it was a good phrase to use when she was training others. She hated how she saw her face every time she said it, and still heard her voice whenever she coached her teammates.

Momo straightened her back and shut her eyes, presumably trying to concentrate, but she betrayed herself by letting a smile creep back on her face. She let out another giggle before losing her balance again, almost falling off completely. Nayeon wasn’t doing much better either.

“Guys.” Sana groaned, “How are you both seventh years who can’t even stay on a broom?”

“I’ve never been good at it.” Nayeon pouted. It always surprised Sana that Momo was so clumsy in the air when she was unbelievably balanced on the ground. Sana was almost the exact opposite, she tripped over her own feet most of the time, but could fly like it was what she was born to do. Jeongyeon used to laugh at her for it. She sighed, trying to think of a way to possibly teach these two as she lowered herself onto the ground.

“Clear your mind. Don't think of anything else but staying on that broom. Just keep your spine straight and only focus on balancing. It isn’t that hard, honestly, most first-years can do it.” Sana fought the urge to roll her eyes. She couldn’t fathom being the flying instructor and having to deal with this stuff. 

“It’s not my fault I focused more on my studies than sports. And frog choir kept me busy so I never had time for flying.” Nayeon lowered herself, hitting the ground with a thud. Momo followed shortly, but tumbled into the grass, giggling like crazy.

“Jeongyeon did frog choir too. And she became the captain for her house.” Momo pointed out, still laughing on the ground. “That’s not a good excuse.”

“Yoo Jeongyeon is like a super witch or something. I don’t know how she does it all.” Nayeon sighed and leaned against the same wall they sat against earlier. “As much as I hate her, I can’t deny that she’s good at what she does.”

“Can we quit talking about Yoo?” Sana shook her head. She was tired of having to think about her more than she already does. “You guys aren’t focusing at all. If you want my help you need to be serious.

“You’ve really gotta lighten up. Ever since that day, you’ve been so serious.” Momo placed a hand on Sana’s shoulder, making her instinctively jerk it away. “It’s okay to laugh a little with your friends. I know you, Sana. This isn’t you.”

“Momo you-”

“Hey!”

An unfamiliar voice cut through her words and she felt her soul leave her body. Not daring to turn around, she froze and winced for whatever was coming to them.


End file.
